


You Love Him When You Let Him Go

by Issas



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Second Person, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 每个人的手腕上都会印刻着他们的灵魂伴侣对他们所说的最后一句话，但直到他们离去，你才会知道那个人究竟是谁。在逆行存在的世界里，Neil甚至都不再确定“结尾”究竟意味着什么。大概是soulmate AU
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You Love Him When You Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you love him when you let him go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400550) by [hanbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbrough/pseuds/hanbrough). 



> 【作者的话】当时看电影的时候我没意识到Neil背包上那个红色吊坠的重要性，结尾那一段也没太看懂，后来看了其他人的讨论才反应过来...不管怎样诺兰你真的杀人诛心(...)希望这篇文我对他们的刻画不会ooc，也希望你们能喜欢！
> 
> Many thanks to hanbrough for sharing this beautiful story with us and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.

_谁的？_

谁的什么？印刻在你手腕上的这个词简直太过于普通常见了——这就是你的灵魂伴侣将对你说出的最后一句话。每个夜晚，你在入睡前都会用手指摩挲着自己手腕上的这处印记，重温着句末问号那圆滑的一笔。听到人们在说出“谁的”这个词之后又接着将问句补全，你总是不由得松了一口气——那是谁的狗？角落里那件夹克是谁的？咱们要搭谁的车啊？——但反正你也没觉得说出这些话的那些人中有人会是你的灵魂伴侣。

（不过其实这也没什么关系，至少这意味着明天你还会活着，还能有机会听到你的灵魂伴侣对你说出印记上的那句话。）

刚大学毕业，获得了物理硕士学位的你正坐在一间酒吧里，小口啜着手中的鸡尾酒，考虑着自己未来的打算，然后那个陌生男人来到了你身边。他要了杯健怡可乐，你不由得扬起眉毛。“你确定你没来错地方吗？”你调侃道。

“我在工作的时候不喝酒。”他这样对你说，然后你轻声笑起来。“工作？这可是周五晚上。”

事实证明那并不是一个普通的周五晚上；他在那天招募你加入信条组织，在那里你了解到了关于时间旅行——不，不是时间旅行而是逆行——的知识。你曾经在大学参加过无数次有关熵的讲座，而现在你还得理解逆熵这个概念。他向你展示了如何感受那枚经过逆转的子弹，看向你的眼神中蕴含着你无法破译的情感。

很快他就成为了你最好的朋友，你也成为了他的。在某次任务完成之后，你看着他从酒店浴室洗完澡出来，身上散发着还未褪去的香草沐浴露的味道，忽然间一种难以言明的渴望在你心中蔓延来开。你望向他，他也回望着你。你们都默契地不发一言，但有什么东西还是在那一瞬间悄然发生了变化。

当他终于吻上你时，你认为自己可能是爱上他了。此时此刻，你是如此了解他，就像熟悉自己的手背一样；他吻着你，你也回吻着他，这就是一切了。 _他_ 就是一切，狂喜在你胸中疯长。

在那之后其实一切并没有发生太大的变化，变化的只有每次任务前相握的双手，以及任务完成后，家里多了个等着你回来的人。他从没问过你手腕上的那处印记写了什么，你也没有问过他，但你非常确信他就是你的灵魂伴侣。当你可以逆转时间重新开始，又何必去担心那句你有可能会、也有可能不会说出的最后一句话呢？

时光荏苒。你进入逆转机器回到数年前在歌剧院救下他，虽然当时的那个他并不认识你——只是暂时——但你还是从他看向你的眼神中读出了某些熟悉的东西。但这次并不是正确的时机，所以你在完成任务后离去，而他活了下来。

地球环境快速恶化，变得越来越不适宜人类居住：有传言说逆转过去可以拯救未来。是时候了，他说，是时候进行那个最后的时间钳形运动了，毫无疑问，你几乎是立刻就主动请求参加这次任务。但在你即将逆转回到过去的前一晚，他开始有意地回避着你的目光，像是有什么事情瞒着你一样，最终你忍无可忍。“怎么了？”这句话在说出的时候听起来比你预想中的语气要更加严厉。

“你会遇见处于另一个人生阶段的我，”他回避了你的问题转而答道，将杯中的水一饮而尽。“你会认识一个不同的我。”

“但我已经认识你了。”你说道。他知道你发觉了他并没有正面回答你的问题，但仅此一次，你决定不去深究。

看着那张熟悉的面孔却无法告诉他一切的真相，这比你想象中的要更加困难。你几乎是立刻就差点露了馅；你为他点了一杯健怡可乐，这一举动自然逃不过他那敏锐的洞察力。“我还是更喜欢苏打水。”你听见他说。然后你摇了摇头，“才怪。”

一切都和以往截然不同。这一版本的他并不信任你，不对你敞开心扉，想到这一事实，你心中不禁隐隐作痛。但你依旧会义无反顾地跟随他到天涯海角；于是你们在孟买身上拴着绳子一起潜入大楼，在奥斯陆用一架747撞毁航站楼，在塔林展开一场惊心动魄的公路追逐。Sator用逆转子弹射伤Kat之后他推搡着你直到你的后背贴上冰冷的墙壁，恐惧、愤怒、困惑一并爬上他的面孔。你多么希望那一刻自己能不管不顾地将一切都全盘说出，但紧接着Ives就带领着手下进入了房间。到现在为止他对这一切更明白了一些，但依旧没有理解全部。尽管公平地来讲，你并不认为会有任何人能够真正从头到尾地理解全部。

逆行回到自由港的途中，你在几英尺外沉默地看着他脱下上衣检查伤势。除去那些在车祸中新添的伤口和Sator造成的淤伤之外，他的身体与你所熟悉的那个他相比要更加年轻，少了那些伤疤竟然显得有些空落落的。你渴望着触碰那具身体，渴望着重新熟悉那温暖的深色皮肤与自己手掌相贴的感觉，但已经没有时间了。他的胳膊在流血，却顾不上为自己包扎，因为此刻Kat命悬一线，一定要救活她的念头占据了他全部的大脑。

Kat认为她的丈夫决意在他们在越南度假的时候自我了断，让整个世界为其陪葬，所以你们逆转回到了那天。计划勉强成功了——Kat过早地向Sator开了枪，但你还是拼尽全力在引爆装置倒计时结束前一刻把他和Ives拖出了矿洞。你扶着他站起身，Ives向你投来了然的一瞥。

“你真的要重新回去吗？”他这样问你。鉴于你们刚刚才从地下死里逃生，这是个很合理的问题。但你是队里最好的开锁匠，无力改变过去已经发生的事实，只能接受命运的安排。你跟他说了很多，当你转身离去的时候他喊出你的名字。“Neil，等等！”

“你还从没告诉过我到底是谁招募的你。”他对你说。真相终于揭开了面纱，你忍不住笑起来：你的结尾亦是他的开端，你们就这样在时间的洪流中擦肩而过。“发明了逆转机器之后我们做了点坏事。”你轻描淡写地说道。转身离去前你又补充了一句：“整个行动都是一次时间钳形运动。”

“谁的？”他声音粗粝，你瞥见他眼中的泪光。

“ _谁的？_ ”

你慢慢回过头去。忽然间，你回想起了任务前一晚他不敢看向你的、游移的目光。你感觉到那个印记在手腕上突然开始悸动，然后你在命运向你张开双臂时义无反顾地迈向注定的结局：这便是你的终点了。从他的语气看来，他一定也明白了这一点，尽管接下来你不管回答什么，都不会是他印记上的那最后一句话。

谁的什么？你几乎花费了一生的时间，猜测着这个问句后究竟连接着怎样的答案，但你从未意料到这个答案竟如钳形运动这般疯狂。你不再需要听到这个问句完整的结尾，让他向你展示印刻在手腕上的那句话才能得知真相——你和他的命运注定被紧紧捆绑在一起，从始至终。

毫无疑问，这是个不可否认的悲伤故事，而更加遗憾的是太多时间都已经在彷徨与寻觅中匆匆流逝，直到这一刻你才意识到终点的到来。但你曾这样告诫过自己：过去发生的必将发生，你深知自己必须回去。

你爱他，但你的故事仍将在此画上句号。现在他并不爱你——只是暂时——但对于他来说，他的故事在此刻才刚刚开始。

**END**

2020.9.21


End file.
